Tom Riddle's School Life
by Pondytez
Summary: This is just my version of how Tom Riddle was in Hogwarts. I have also added my own characters as it is bases upon them on deviantART . hope you like it and i will be adding more chapters and books soon to do with this subject :D
1. Sneaking Around Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - Sneaking around Hogwarts

The night was black and the spine chilling cold fell on the ground. Fog lurked round every corner of the caste as the long empty hallways stood silent as though no students had ever passed through them before. A lonely boy stood in the corridor as though he was frozen by the ice cold air that was dropping down on the beautiful castle. His short black hair blew in the wind as his brown eyes stared at the loneliness of the corridor. Black robes hung by his side waving about as his feet moved across the marble floor. It was Tom's first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and was not used to the long, never ending corridors that waited for him at every turn. The sound of small footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway, waking up every portrait that was stationed neatly on the mahogany brick walls of Hogwarts. His small gentle hands were wrapped neatly around a small brown stick with a small yet powerful light at the end. Ignoring the groaning pictures he took step after step towards the Slytherine common room. A little whisper of a password was heard just loud enough for the portrait to swing open revealing a dimly lighted tunnel. In the room he revealed a small black leather note book that was completely blank. He grabbed his quill and dipped it into a small pot of ink. Before a single drop of black liquid could touch the blank yellow paper, footsteps were getting louder and louder until a small voice could be heard. 'I'm sorry professor i won't do it again' a small voice said as the common room door flew open. Suddenly tom waved his wand and the small light that was once there was gone. The room was pitch black. 'I'd better hope so miss Royle or we wouldn't be friends now would we?' it was the voice of Professor Slughorn (the small, Slytherine head of house) 'Now off to bed I'll forget all about this little incident and I shall see you at the party? Good night miss Royle'. The door slammed shut and more footsteps were heard. 'lumos' tom whispered, then the small light once again appeared at the top of his wand and the room was light again. A small gasp was heard as tom flew round seeing a young thin girl with incredibly long hair past her waist. A white streak was shown on her left side of her hair. Her white pale skin glistened in the light coming from Tom's wand and smiled as she saw the pale skinny boy standing in front of her. 'True! What are you doing out of bed?' asked tom 'I shall ask you the same' smirked true as the climbed the spiral stairs. 'Really True what were you doing?' exclaimed tom as true climbed two more steps. 'tell ya' in the morning tom, I'm tired...NIGHT!' she happily said after her cheeky smile and ran upstairs. Tom looked around the empty common room which was too hard to see what was in the room. With another flick of the wand the room was black once again and loud footsteps were heard as Tom ran upstairs in excitement.


	2. The Bust and the Note

Chapter 2 – The Bust and the Note

Beams of sunlight shone through the stained glass windows of the boys dormitory. the dark of the night may have gone but the harsh cold still surrounded the castle, as though dementors had cut off the castle of the rest of the world. Tom lay in his bed without a single movement and stared at the blank ceiling. a loud crash awoke tom from his daydreaming and everyone else in their beds dreaming their own. everyone grabbed their robes and ran down to the common room to find Salasar Slitherines bust in pices on the floor. ' well i guess this Bust just got Busted' smirked a third year. with a face of disgust True stepped forward and nelt down. her hair rested on the ground and her back hiding her whole body. reaching out looking for clues to why the bust was broken she found a small pice of paper baring the words 'wait a year then you can get your revenge on' the rest of the paper was burnt as though someone had wanted to rid of the note. the crumpled pice of paper crunched as True held it in her hand looking at the rest of the Slitherine House. they all walked away as tom stepped forward, as though they wanted no part of something to do with Tom Riddle. 'what do you suppose that means?' asked true with an alarmed face. 'dunno' said Tom. 'But the mystery i want to know is why you were up last night' shouted tom with a slight smirk. before True could answer Tom started again. 'and why were you out without me?' laughed tom. 'i was waiting you idiot. slughorn found me. i went to the library like you asked but you weren't there!. i looked in the Great Hall, you weren't there. i was on my way to the common room when i was spotted. the question i wanted to ask was WHERE WERE YOU!' shouted true, feeling bad like tom had abandoned her. 'i was in the restricted section. you should know by now.' followed tom. ' Madame Prince was there with filch i couldn't go in' she said with regret. 'well we better get ready for class or we'll both be in trouble with Slughorn!' she continued. Cya in class' once again she ran upstairs in awe. with a sigh tom followed her upstairs and got changed. his second term at Hogwarts would certinaly be odd for tom. as he had allready made mistakes in the first.


	3. Fere Verto

As the day went on, Tom's Mind was fixed on the incident that morning. He knew just what had happened. Someone found his every class, he sat on his table staring at the furthest wall, wondering how his note was found.'RIDDLE!'. Tom snapped out of his daydream to notice the whole class staring at him, with a long slim black cloak in front of his desk. 'I don't suppose you can transfigure your animal?' McGonagall asked looking down at the Boys smug face. looking nervousely around the classroom he quickly noticed the chalkboard. reading it extreemly quickly, he picked up his wand, cleared his throat and tapped his rabbit three times 'FERA VERTO' suddenly the small creature transformed into a beautiful crystal goblet. Looking unimpressed, Proffessor McGonagall shook her head and walked away. 'Next time i'd recomend listening to the lesson instead of looking for a shortcut. However, it is a rather nice attempt at a second year lesson. we are learning to transfigure rabbits into pillows.' Rolling his eyes Tom went back to his daydreaming, luckily un noticed by McGonagall, as she tended to the person who just exploded his rabbit. 'Tom, are you ok?' a soft voice touched his hand as he walked from his final lesson ' Youv'e been off all day' True's Gentle Voiceseemed to wake tom from his daydream and he imediately started to talk about the morning. 'weird how no one wants to know about the incident this morning.' 'tom its because it involves is scared by ypu for some reason and tey dont want to get you ask me..' before she could finish tom started to shout 'I DIDNT ASK YOU TRUE! sorry. its just making me angry that i don't know whats going on' true gave him a smile ' Tom your always like that. always wanting to know what goes on in the school. its a waste of time...' Tom didnt listen to true bambling on about how pathetic the lesson was and who would want to turn a rabbit into a just watched as people ran past him talking with friends and enjoying the last bit on sunlight as the cold fell on them. it seemed he will never top tinking about that morning until he knows how they found his note. he was determined and ready to know


End file.
